


Les vraies raisons du départ de Zayn (ou pas)

by Blackstonia



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:58:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3883177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackstonia/pseuds/Blackstonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Série de mini-OS courts plus ou moins drôles, plus ou moins bizarres, plus ou moins tristes, bref en tout genre sur le départ de Zayn du groupe. Enjoy ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. N°1 : Ultimatum

24 mars 2015, 13h32, Salle d’attente du bureau de Simon Cowell. Zayn attendait impatiemment sur sa chaise depuis vingt minutes.Et vingt minutes qu’il se demandait ce que Simon lui voulait. Ce dernier l’avait convoqué d’urgence soit disant pour un « problème grave » mais Zayn ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait l’avoir conduit là. Amelia, la secrétaire de Simon, lui jetait des coups d’œil furtifs en rougissant. Zayn savait qu’elle craquait sur lui depuis un moment, et son attitude effarouchée l’amusait beaucoup, en temps normal. Le téléphone sonna brusquement, les faisant sursauter tous les deux. Amelia répondit et annonça à Zayn que Monsieur Cowell était prêt à le recevoir. Elle lui lança un dernier sourire d’encouragement, pendant qu’il rentrait, la boule au ventre, dans le bureau.

« Zayn, assis-toi, s’il te plait… » Simon croisa les mains et fixa Zayn comme s’il réfléchissait à la manière d’aborder le sujet. « Voilà 5 ans que je te connais, Zayn, et je dois t’avouer que jamais tu ne m’as posé autant de problèmes que maintenant. » Zayn blêmit. « Je vais être franc avec toi, parce que je te considère comme mon fils et parce que je te respecte beaucoup : ça fait quelques mois que tu … «ternis» l’image du groupe. Et ça ne peut plus durer. C’est pourquoi j’espère que tu comprendras que je te pose cet ultimatum. » Il inspira un grand coup. « Zayn, tu n’as plus le choix : soit tu te coupes les cheveux, soit tu quittes le groupe. »


	2. N°2 : Renonciation (Ziam)

Le rituel du matin était sacré pour Liam. Lorsque le réveil sonnait, il regardait l'heure puis essayait de se souvenir dans quelle ville ils étaient. Ensuite, il envoyait un message à Sophia pour lui souhaiter une bonne journée puis il allait prendre sa douche. C'est seulement une fois lavé qu'il passait chercher ses amis pour le petit déjeuner. Niall en premier, puis Louis, Harry (ou Louis&Harry) et enfin Zayn. Les relations avec ce dernier étaient d'ailleurs tendues ces derniers temps. Après une relation passionnée pendant plusieurs mois, Zayn avait dit ne pas pouvoir assumer son homosexualité. C'est Liam qui avait proposé à Zayn de rompre, mais ce dernier avait ajouté un "on reste ami ?" rempli d'espoir. Depuis ce jour, il y a maintenant deux ans, Liam entretenait une relation parfois étrange avec le basané, tantôt ami, tantôt presque-petit-ami ou bien ignoré par ce dernier.

Ce matin-là, après avoir frappé à la porte de tout le monde, Liam se rendit chambre 483 voir si Zayn était prêt pour le petit déjeuner. C'est au moment où il porta son poing à la porte qu'il se rendit compte qu'elle était entrebâillée. Liam poussa lentement la porte, se demandant pourquoi celle-ci n'était pas verrouillée. Au lieu de trouver l'habituel capharnaüm de la "tornade Zayn" : chaussettes, caleçons, paquets de chips, cigarettes et Red Bull au sol, ce matin-là, il n'y avait rien. Rien de rien. La chambre était identique à toutes les chambres de l'hôtel, impersonnelle propre et rangée. La seule chose anormale était le lit, dont les draps avait été tirés à la va-vite. Le cœur de Liam se serra, ou était Zayn ? Lui était-il arrivé quelque chose ? S'il avait découché, ses valises seraient ici, or il n'y avait rien.

Soudain, Liam vit une enveloppe sur le lit, son prénom écrit sur le dessus. Il s'assit sur le lit, ouvrit l'enveloppe et en sorti une lettre sur laquelle des gouttes d'eau séchées avait fait couler l'encre.

"Liam

Si tu lis cette lettre aujourd'hui, c'est que j'ai décidé de vous quitter tous les 4, vous mes frères. J'ai vécu une aventure formidable avec vous durant ces 5 ans, avec toi.

Si je pars, c'est que je n'arrive plus à faire semblant d'être simplement ton ami. J'ai été con, trop con, je n'aurais jamais dû accepter que l'on se sépare. Je pense à toi chaque jour, chaque nuit, je déteste te voir avec elle, elle qui te rend si heureux. Je ne te blâme pas Liam. C'est ma faute. Je t'ai laissé partir.

Nous nous reverrons Liam, c'est promis nous nous reverrons, laisse-moi du temps. Laisse-moi t'oublier. Laisse-toi m'oublier.

Je t'aime.

Soit heureux.

Zayn"

Liam replia la lettre et la serra contre son cœur ne pouvant croire ce qu'il venait de lire. C'est seulement quand une main serra son épaule qu'il vit ses amis. La voix étouffée de sanglots, il murmura "il est parti".


End file.
